


drill a hole thru my wall, show me that u love me

by dendryllio



Category: The Who (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendryllio/pseuds/dendryllio
Summary: “Keith moon once got caught climbing the side of the building. He also drilled a hole through his wall so that he could get next door and into bed with John Entwistle for a nap.”- Ronnie Wood’s autobiography
Relationships: John Entwistle/Keith Moon
Kudos: 6





	drill a hole thru my wall, show me that u love me

**Author's Note:**

> i do not claim this happened
> 
> wrote it while i was dissociating 😟
> 
> for tate, you fucking whore

“Hmjng..”

“Mmfhdgghhhh…..”

John reluctantly regained consciousness as he tried to find the source of the noises in his bed.

“Keith? What are you doing in my apartment?!”

Keith pulled his face out of where he was nuzzling it into the skin of John’s broad back, smile beaming across his babyface.

“Hi. Broke in. Wanted to cuddle.” 

“Do I wanna know how you got in?”

“Probably not. A drill.”

“You were right.”

John rolled back over in an attempt to go back to sleep but was stopped by an ungodly noise leaving Keith’s throat.

“Noooooo, come back! Cuddle me!”

The large bassist sighed, turning back over and sluggishly wrapping his arms around his insistent friend.

“Mhdhdn….”

“Stop making those noises.”

“Hhnenehnfhdhhhh!”

“If you don’t stop I’ll leave.”

“Hh.”

John chuckled softly, a puff of hot air hitting the back of Keith’s sensitive neck, sending a shock through the drummer’s body he didn’t invite in.

“Do that again.”

“Do what again?”

“Laugh. It put air on my neck. Felt good.”

John obliged and Keith let out a small noise, bucking his hips back.

“Oh, so this is  _ that  _ type of cuddling, is it?”

“Mhgbmmm, touch me. Please?” Keith asked sweetly, rocking his slim hips back again, John grasping onto the sides of his waist with large hands.

“Alright.”

John was blunt about these things, but Keith didn’t mind. It was John, after all. He loved everything about that man. 

Especially his large hands, one of which was now cupping the drummer’s rapidly hardening bulge.

“Hnfnfg! Fuck, John!” 

Keith had barely been touched, but John wasn’t surprised at how loud he was being. He was used to how vocal his friend was, both in and out of the sheets.

Keith was impatient. John had only touched him for a moment before the small man was batting his hand away, turning around and shoving John onto his back, hoisting himself up so he could straddle the significantly larger man.

“Fuck me. Now. Please?”

“We need lube. I’m not letting last time happen again.”

Keith rolled his eyes and pulled a packet of lube from his back pocket, quickly shimmying out of his pants and squirting the slick substance onto John’s outstretched hand. Efficient as always. 

John prepped him quickly, Keith writhing and crying the whole time, never getting over the feeling of being filled by those thick, graceful fingers.

“Needitneeditneedit, Johnnn I need your cock in my arse right now!”

“I know, love. Be patient.”

Keith pulled an angry face.

“I will not- OH!” the small man cried out, falling forward onto John’s wide torso as he was breached without warning, pressing back against the intrusion as soon as he registered it.

“Hey, hey. Slow down, Keith. Don’t wanna finish too soon, you always rush it.” John smiled softly, cupping Keith’s cheek in his hand and stroking a thumb along the side of his face. 

“Puppy eyes. You’ve got puppy eyes, you know that?”

Keith whimpered.

“You can call me that. Puppy. If you’d like.”

“I would very much like. Puppy.”

John took a hold of Keith’s waist, rolling his hips up languidly, cock dragging deliciously slow against the smaller man’s walls, making him cry out and wrap his arms around John’s broad shoulders.

“Keep going dontstopdontstop please, Johnplease I love you so much please!”

“I love you too, Puppy. Feel so fucking good around my cock.”

Keith caught his breath, pushing himself up from his palms flat on John’s chest and looking into his eyes, face pleading for more.

“Go faster. Please? Fuck my arse good.”

“Whatever you say.”

John took a breath before flipping them over, smiling down at Keith who smiled back with his lopsided teeth. 

“Cute.”

In a moment, he had Keith screaming his name so loud there was no way the whole building hadn’t heard, although it wasn’t like he was against it.

“Fucking hell, I’m gonna come! John please don’t stop fuck I love you I love you HNGFH!”

Keith came hard with a cry, spilling over his chest as John groaned, coming inside him and collapsing on the mattress beside his friend.

“Jesus, you’re good.”

“Yeah yeah. Too tired. Go to bed.”

Keith rolled his eyes and kissed the top of John’s head, curling up under him.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thx


End file.
